Love Bites (But So Do I)
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: Tucker should know better then to make bets with Sam. Pitch Pearl, shameless smut.


**Authors Note : Juat so people know, they are all older and living in an apartment together. :)**

Tucker sighed to himself as he watched Phantom kiss Fenton goodbye before the ghost super hero left to take care of some evil ghostly business and Fenton went to his afternoon class at their college. All of a sudden a thpught crossed his mind as he watched both halves of his best friend walk away from each other. "Hey Sam, can I ask you something?" He asked as the goth walked into their kitchen, she raised a brow at him before shrugging her shoulders and taking a sip of water. " In Fenton and Phantoms relationship, who do you think tops?" Sam spat her water out and looked over to her techno geek of a friend as she wiped the water from her lips.

" Why the hell is that even important? It's their business not ours." Sam said simply before putting her glass down to frown at her friend.

" I know, but I'm curious. And I wanna find out." When those words left his lips Sams violet eyes went as wide as dinner plates and her pale cheeks dusted pink.

" Are you suggesting what I think you are?" The goth asked with a knowing look, and the smile on his face confirmed her answer. " We are not going to watch them have sex."

" What! Okay I understand where you're coming from but we can't ASK them. That's rude." Tucker then smirked, " We can make this a little more interesting if you want."

" Oh?"

" I bet it's Fenton, and if I'm wrong I will write your thesis paper for you. But, if I'm right, you have to wear a really girly dress to school for a week in the colour pink!" Sam clenched her teeth together at the thought but shook Tuckers hand anyway.

" You're on." She really hoped that Phantom was the dominant type.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

"Hey dudes, how was your day?" Fenton asked as he walked in, that last class really drained him. College really hurt jis brain sometimes.

" It was fine, got any homework?" Tucker asked.

Fenton raised an eyebrow at his best friend, of coirse he had homework it was freaking college! " Uh, yeah dude, like why do you ask?" He aske looking to Sam for answers but her face gave nothing away.

" No reason, I be you're going to dominate it right?" Tucker said with a weird look in his eye, Fenton looked at him like he had two heads.

" Uh, yeah sure whatever. I'm gonna like, go to bed now. Let Phantom bro know before he comes crashing in." Fenton said as he made his way to his room to start on all the work he had to do for Friday. He'd rather be out bowling or on a date with Phantom, anything was better then a five thousand word essay. With a sigh he pulled out his laptop and turnes it on before going to work on it just to get it out of the way. He was almost halfway through writting it when he felt two cold arms wrap themselves around him from behind causing him to shiver. " Hey." He said, eyes not leaving the screen fingers still typing.

" Hey yourself. " The tone Phantom used sent a chill right down the humans spine. " What are you working on?"

" Paper for Friday." Fenton said glumly as he tried to think of a smarter word for 'thinking'. " Did you beat Skulker?"

" Im here right now am I not?" Phantom said as he rubbed his gloved hands up and down Fentons sides, making the guman relax in his hold and lean back. Phantom smirked, " Wanna take I littke break, you've been working on this for a while it seems." Fenton sighed, giving up for now on his paper he turned in his chair to look at his boyfriend, almost shrinking under the ghosts gaze. Phantom then took Fentons hat and placed it on his head the right way making Fenton snort.

" You're wearing it wrong dude."

" Am I? I believe this is the proper way to wear a hat."

Fenton rolled his eyes, missing the look on Phantoms face." Yeah whatever man, give it back."

"You want it back?"

Fenton gulped at Phantoms tone, blue eyes locking with green glowing ones." Yes." Before he could react Phantom had grabbed the front of both of Fentons shirts amd lifted him clean out of the chair bringing him eye level with the ghost.

" Then earn it back. " Phantom then moved one hand to Fentons ass to pick him up properly and took him over to their bed. Laying down with Fenton underneath him he gave a wicked smile before taking both of Fentons hands and freezing them to the head bored like handcuffs. " Just so you don't get any ideas." Phantom then pulled back and took in the soght before him and smirked, he loved having his human like this. Then as slowly as he could he teasingly removed each others clothes purposely missing his boyfriends hard on, which the other noy didn't miss. Once all clothes except boxers where gone, Phantom then began to palm Fenton through the thin fabric watching as his head went back in pleasure and let out a moan. " You're not allowed to cum yet, not til I say." At that Fenton bit his lip to keep a groan down.

Fenton gave a slight whine when the hand left him, but was greeted by the other boys groin on his. He went to buck up but was held down by Phantoms cold hands on his hips."Ugh, P-Phan-ngh, P-Phantom," Fenton moaned out like a pornstar and the sound went right to the ghost boys member.

" Yes?" Phantom asked in a breathy, husky voice that was practically in Fentons ear making the human go nuts.

" P-please."

" Please what? " Phantom asked knowing fully well what he wanted and stopped his movements. Fenton gave a frustrated groan and tried to get the friction back but the hands on his hips kept him firmly in place.

" Please, I need you." Phantom smiled and started him movements again, taking one hand off of Fentons hip to pull down their boxers to have skin on skin contact. Once happy with how things were going, Phantom then stopped again and pulled back to open Fentons legs wider. He made a cock ring out of ice before putting it on Fenton who shivered from the coldness of the toy. " Not yet love."

Fenton whined and Phantom just laughed slightly under his breath at him, he was so cute. Phantom then went to the side table and pulled out a condom and lube before putting it on slicking up. First he coated three fingers and pushed them inside Fentons heat one at a time, moving in and out at a slow pace so the other could adjust. " Ah!" Phantom smirked knowing he found what he was looking for and hit the spot dead on with his fingers a few more times before taking them out and lining himself up with his boyfriends enterance and pushing in. After a minute Fenton nodded his head and Phantom thursted into him at a farily quick pace, hitting his prostate dead.

Fenton threw his head back, stars clouding his vision as he all but chanted Phantoms name, making the ghost in question feel like a god. Clenching his eyes shut, Fenton wanted to have his release so bad but the ice ring was preventing it. He fisted his hands and pulled at the ice handcuffs as he felt what should have been his orgasm. Then in a blink of an eye the ring was gone a Phantoms hand was there moving in time with the ghosts thrusts. Phantom kissed Fentons neck and bite down on the soft spot before sucking harshly on the skin. "Cum for me love." Fenton didn't need to be told twice as he gave out on final scream of Phantoms name and streeks on hot white cum shot out of him painting their bellies. Phantom not far behind him came hard and deep inside of his boyfriend.

After having a moment to catch their breath, Phantom pulled out and undid the cuffs, Fentons hands falling to their sides before he turned and wrapped them around Phantom with a content smile on his face. Phantom played with black strands of hair as he felt Fenton drift to sleep and placing his hat back on his head.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Tucker and Sam stood outside Fenton and Phantoms room with their mouths hanging open as they tried to take in what they just saw. Who knew Phantom was so kinky? Sam turned amd smirked at Tucker, " Have fun writting that paper."

Tucker mumbled under his breath about how it wasn't fair but he did lose fair and square. " Maybe next time you guys make a bet and watch your friends have sex, you be a little more careful that no one hears you." Hearing Phantoms voice made the two young adults freeze. Shit, Phantom knew? The door opened all the way to show a more then unimpressed Phantom standing in his boxers. Yup, he knew.

" How did you know?"

" I came back for the thermos and overheard you guys." Phantom said with a frown. " What we do in our relationship is our business. "

" Sorry about that." Tucker apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck.

" Just never do it again, that was a lot of work."

"You knew we were watching too? And you put on a show?" Sam asked feeling her cheeks flush.

Phantom chulcked, " Yeah I did." He looked to Tucker up and down before smirking, " You might want to fix that?" Tucker then ran away embarrassment all over his face. " Night Sam." And with that he closed the door and went back to his human half, wondering if he should tell him about what he knew.

But then again ignorance is bliss.


End file.
